


Not The Only One

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Carl walks in on Negan fucking one of his wives and storms off jealous and upset and Negan runs after him, wife still open and gaping shocked and frozen





	Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

The moment Carl walked into the room his heart stopped. This wasn't happening. They had been together for months. Sharing the same room, hugging and kissing. Negan couldn't still be with his wives. He promised that he wasn't going to be with them anymore. Carl felt like a kid, he felt the way he always did when his mom and dad would fight. Immature. "I'm sorry... I didn't know I was interrupting..." He turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Carl could hear the woman begging Negan to stay. He didn't know her name, Carl never bothered to know his wives names. They weren't important, not to him. Maybe to Negan, but that's business. They were arguing, the woman telling him to stay and finish while Negan walked around the room and pulled his clothes on. He insisted that he would only be gone five minutes. Five minutes. That meant Negan would leave Carl again, only to go back to them. To her.

"Carl." Negans boots stomped against the floor. "Baby, just wait, slow down." He grabbed Carls wrist and pulled him back. He turned Carl around and cupped his cheeks. "It's not what it looked like... I mean I was having sex but-"

"You said you were done with the wives. You said you got rid of them and gave them jobs. You lied to me and-" Carl took a deep breath. Negan was holding Lucille in his hand. He stepped towards Negan, wrapping his arms around him. "And you said lying was against the rules."

"It's different. I did get rid of them, most of them-" Carls hand was sliding down his arm. He was being gentle. That was a good sign. "She came into my room and started touching me and I... I couldn't say no... I'm just a man."

Carl smiled at him, nodding. His fingers brushed across Negans before curling around the base of the bat. He pulled it from Negans grip and nodded. "You're just a man... and she was really pretty, I get it. I do." He pulled away, looking down at the bat. "You couldn't help it."

Negan nodded, smiling. He kept looking behind his shoulder down the hallway towards his room. "It was just a one time thing, an accident-" 

"That's where you're wrong, though." Carl gripped the bat with both hands. "An accident is calling someone by the wrong name. An accident is one action. You didn't reject her, there's the first. You didn't stop her, the second. You took your clothes off, then hers, forth and fifth. So... really, Negan, you made a series of really shitty mistakes." 

"But this is the first time I've ever done this. It's different, okay?" He tilted Carls head up and kissed him, gently. "I love you and I only want you." He pulled away and dropped his hands to his sides. "Just-"

"No." Carl shouted. "You don't only want me. You want her, obviously. So, you're lying to me." Carl raised the bat, standing up straight, using all of his height. "And like you always say, lying is against the rules." The blow he landed on Negans head was hard enough to kill him. Chunks of his skull, brains, and hair were stuck on the barbed wire. 

The woman peeked out of the room, her jaw dropping when she saw Negans lifeless body on the floor. Carl stepped over his dead body, the blood pouring out of what remained of his skull getting stuck to the bottom of Carls boots. The woman stood there, stunned as Carl moved closer. He drug the bat across the ground, wiping the blood from his face with his sleeve. 

Finally, Carl stood in front of her, smiling. The bat dripped blood on the floor where he stood. The blood spread across the floor, soaking the bottom of the white sheets that the woman was holding a dark red. He reached out, hand covered in blood, and cupped her cheek. He rubbed his blood covered thumb across her cheek, smearing blood on it. "Get out, darling..." He spoke quietly, but it still made the woman shake. "Someone else is in charge now."


End file.
